Clasificación Internacional de Atención Primaria
La Clasificación Internacional de Atención Primaria es una taxonomía de los términos y expresiones utilizadas habitualmente en medicina general / de familia. Recoge los motivos (o razones) de consulta, los problemas de salud y el proceso de atención. Es un tipo de clasificación de terminología médica de ámbito internacional.Comité Internacional de Clasificación de la WONCA. Clasificación Internacional de la Atención Primaria segunda edición. CIAP - 2. Barcelona: Masson; 1999. ISBN 84-458-0773-0 También denominada CIAP-2 (en español) o ICPC-2 (por las siglas en inglés de: International Classification of Primary Care) y en forma extendida como ICPC-2 PLUS. |fecha = 1988 (1ª edición); 1999 (2ª ed.) |formato = |páginas = 224 |isbn = 84-458-0773-0 |oclc = |ilustrador original = |artista original = |publicación original= |tipo de publicación original = |editorial original = Oxford University Press |ciudad original = Oxford |país original = |fecha original = 1987 (1ª edición); 1998 (2ª ed.) |formato original = |páginas original = |isbn original = 0-19-262802-X |serie = |anterior = |siguiente = }} Historia La WONCA ("Organización Mundial de los Médicos Generales / de Familia") publicó en 1987 la primera edición denominada ''International Classification of Primary Care'' (ICPC-1). En 1993 se publicó una revisión que incluía la traducción a varios idiomas europeos, era la International Classification of Primary Care in the European Community (ICPC-E). En 1998 se publicó la segunda edición original en inglés, con el acrónimo ICPC-2. En el año 2000 se lanzó una versión revisada en formato electrónico, con el acrónimo ICPC-2-E.Okkes IM, Jamoulle M, Lamberts H, Bentzen N. ICPC-2-E: the electronic version of ICPC-2. Differences from the printed version and the consequences. Fam Pract. 2000; 17(2):101-7. Actualmente la ICPC-2 está disponible en 20 idiomas.Bentsen BG. International classification of primary care. Scand J Prim Health Care. 1986; 4(1):43-50. thumb|150px|[[Juan Gérvas traductor al español de la CIAP-2.]] En 1999 se publicó la versión española de la Clasificación Internacional de la Atención Primaria segunda edición (CIAP-2), que también está disponible en formato electrónico (CIAP-2-E). El encargado de la traducción al español fue el Dr. Juan Gérvas, miembro del Comité Internacional de Clasificación de la WONCA. Esta nueva versión permite clasificar por “episodios de atención”, concepto más amplio que el hospitalario de “episodio de enfermedad”, que incluye: la razón de consulta expresada por el paciente, los problemas de salud detectados por el profesional, y las intervenciones o procedimientos del proceso de atención.World Health Organization. International Classification of Primary Care, Second edition (ICPC-2). Geneva. 2011. Además, dispone de los anexos: el modelo de Formulario para la Valoración de la Gravedad de las Enfermedades DUSOI / WONCA, las Láminas de Medición del Estado Funcional COOP / WONCA, y la tabla de equivalencias para convertir los códigos CIE-10 a CIAP-2. Es una referencia obligada no sólo para la investigación, sino también en el proceso de informatización de la historia clínica, al permitir codificar las actividades y elementos del episodio de atención al paciente.Lamberts H, Wood M, Hofmans-Okkes IM. International primary care classifications: the effect of fifteen years of evolution. Fam Pract. 1992; 9(3):330-9. La CIE-10 (de la OMS) y la CIAP-2 (de la WONCA) son duras competidoras por convertirse en la clasificación de referencia mundial en atención primaria. La primera tiene la ventaja en España de ser la clasificación obligatoria por Ley en los informes de alta hospitalaria, y los inconvenientes de ser muy extensa, demasiado específica y orientada a la enfermedad.Armstrong D. Diagnosis and nosology in primary care. Social Science Medicine. 2011; 73(6):801-7.Wood M, Lamberts H, Meijer JS, Hofmans-Okkes IM. The conversion between ICPC and ICD-10. Requirements for a family of classification systems in the next decade. Fam Pract. 1992; 9(3):340-8. La CIAP-2 cuenta con el apoyo internacional de organizaciones de médicos generales / de familia, y está pensada y diseñada por y para la atención primaria de salud, es usada tanto para actividades clínicas, como docentes y de investigación.Bibliografía sobre la CIAP Estructura Se basa en códigos alfanuméricos de tres dígitos, ampliables si se considera necesario. El primer dígito es una letra que representa un aparato o sistema orgánico, y constituyen los 17 "capítulos" de esta clasificación. El segundo y tercer dígitos los forman números, denominados "componentes", que se relacionan específica o inespecíficamente con: signos o síntomas; procedimientos administrativos diagnósticos, preventivos o terapéuticos; resultados de pruebas complementarias; derivaciones, seguimiento y otras razones de consulta; o enfermedades y problemas de salud.Casado López M. La codificación clínica con CIAP en Atención Primaria. 3er Foro sobre el Sistema de Información del Sistema Nacional de Salud. Madrid; 2009/10/22. Para asignar una "rúbrica" se maneja un eje biaxial (capítulos / componentes) que permite realizar una clasificación rápida y sencilla. Como ayuda, y para evitar la variabilidad, incluye en cada código: el equivalente en la Clasificación Internacional de Enfermedades edición décima (CIE-10), los términos o sinónimos incluidos y excluidos, los criterios de inclusión en cada rúbrica, y referencias a otras rúbricas que deben considerarse si no se cumplen los criterios de inclusión. Capítulos La CIAP-2 contiene 17 capítulos, diferenciados por una letra, que corresponden a un código nemotécnico en inglés: :A'. Problemas generales e inespecíficos :'B. [[CIAP#B. Sangre.2C .C3.93rganos Hematopoy.C3.A9ticos y Sistema Inmunitario .28linf.C3.A1ticos.2C bazo y m.C3.A9dula .C3.B3sea.29|Sangre, órganos hematopoyéticos y sistema inmunitario (linfáticos, bazo y médula ósea) (B de Blood)]] :D'. Aparato digestivo :'F. Ojo y anejos :H'. [[CIAP#H. Aparato Auditivo|Aparato auditivo (H de ''Hearing)]] :'''K. Aparato circulatorio :L'. Aparato locomotor :'N. Sistema nervioso :P'. Problemas psicológicos :'R. Aparato respiratorio :S'. [[CIAP#S. Piel y Faneras|Piel y faneras (S de ''Skin)]] :'''T. Aparato endocrino, metabolismo y nutrición :U'. Aparato urinario :'W. [[CIAP#W. Planificaci.C3.B3n Familiar.2C Embarazo.2C Parto y Puerperio|Planificación familiar, embarazo, parto y puerperio (W de Women, referido a la reproducción)]] :X'. Aparato genital femenino y mamas (X de cromosoma X) :'Y. Aparato genital masculino y mamas (Y de cromosoma Y) :Z'. Problemas sociales Componentes La CIAP-2, dentro de cada capítulo, incluye tres grupos de componentes (motivos de consulta, procesos de atención, y problemas de salud) procedentes de tres diferentes clasificaciones previas de la WONCA: :- Clasificación de Razones de Consulta (1981) :- Clasificación Internacional del Proceso de Atención Primaria (IC-Process-PC) (1985) :- Clasificación Internacional de Problemas de Salud en Atención Primaria (ICHPPC-2-d) (1976, 1983) Los 7 componentes de la CIAP-2 están normalizados para todos los capítulos, y son por orden: * 'Motivos de consulta: :1. Signos y síntomas (rúbricas de la 01 a la 29) * Proceso de atención: :2. Procedimientos diagnósticos y preventivos (30 a 49) :3. Procedimientos terapéuticos (50 a 59) :4. Resultados de pruebas complementarias (60 a 61) :5. Procedimientos administrativos (62) :6. Derivaciones, seguimiento y otras razones de consulta (63 a 69) * Problemas de salud: :7. Enfermedades y problemas de salud: (70 a 99) ::- Enfermedades infecciosas ::- Neoplasias ::- Lesiones ::- Anomalías congénitas ::- Otros Rúbricas El CIAP-2 contiene 686 rúbricas diferentes. Cada rúbrica es un código alfanumérico formado por una letra (correspondiente a un capítulo) más un número de 2 cifras (correspondiente a un componente). A. Problemas Generales e Inespecíficos [[Archivo:Injuredicon.svg|thumb|Capítulo A''': dolor.]] A01 Dolor generalizado/múltiple A02 Escalofríos A03 Fiebre A04 Astenia/cansancio/debilidad general A05 Sensación de enfermedad/de estar enfermo A06 Desmayo/síncope A07 Coma A08 Inflamación A09 Problemas de sudoración A10 Sangrado/hemorragia NE (=No Especificado de otra forma) A11 Dolor torácico NE A13 Preocupación/Miedo al tratamiento A16 Lactante irritable/nervioso A18 Preocupación sobre la apariencia A20 Solicitud/discusión acerca de la eutanasia A21 Factor de riesgo para cáncer NE A23 Factor de riesgo NE A25 Miedo a la muerte/a la agonía A26 Miedo al cáncer NE A27 Miedo a otra enfermedad NE A28 Incapacidad/minusvalía NE A29 Otros signos/síntomas generales A70 Tuberculosis A71 Sarampión A72 Varicela A73 Paludismo/malaria A74 Rubéola A75 Mononucleosis infecciosa A76 Otras enfermedades virales con exantema A77 Otras enfermedades virales NE A78 Otras enfermedades infecciosas NE A79 Cáncer/neoplasia maligna NE A80 Traumatismo/lesión NE A81 Traumatismos/lesiones múltiples A82 Efectos secundarios tardíos de traumatismos A84 Intoxicaciones/envenenamientos/sobredosificación por medicamentos A85 Efecto adverso por medicamento a su dosis correcta A86 Efectos tóxicos de sustancias no medicamentosas A87 Complicación de tratamiento médico A88 Efectos adversos de factores físicos A89 Efectos adversos de prótesis/dispositivos A90 Anomalías congénitas múltiples NE A91 Resultados anormales de pruebas NE A92 Alergia/reacciones alérgicas NE A93 Recién nacidos prematuros/inmaduros A94 Otra morbilidad perinatal A95 Mortalidad perinatal A96 Fallecimiento/muerte A97 Sin enfermedad A98 Medicina preventiva/promoción de la salud A99 Otras enfermedades generales NE B. Sangre, Órganos Hematopoyéticos y Sistema Inmunitario (linfáticos, bazo y médula ósea) B02 Adenopatía/dolor en ganglio linfático B04 Signos/síntomas de la sangre/órganos hematopoyéticos B25 Miedo al SIDA B26 Miedo al cáncer de sangre/órganos hematopoyéticos/linfáticos B27 Miedo a otras enfermedades de la sangre/órganos hematopoyéticos/linfáticos B28 Incapacidad/minusvalía por enfermedad de la sangre/órganos hematopoyéticos/linfáticos B29 Otros signos/síntomas de enfermedad de la sangre/órganos hematopoyéticos/linfáticos/inmunológicos [[Archivo:Emopoiesi.png|thumb|Capítulo '''B: sangre.]] B70 Linfadenitis aguda B71 Linfadenitis crónica/inespecífica B72 Enfermedad de Hodgkin/linfomas B73 Leucemia B74 Otras neoplasias malignas hematológicas B75 Neoplasias hematológicas benignas/inespecíficas B76 Rotura traumática de bazo B77 Otros traumatismos de órganos hematopoyéticos/linfáticos/bazo B78 Anemias hemolíticas hereditarias B79 Otras anomalías congénitas de la sangre/órganos hematopoyéticos/linfáticos B80 Anemia ferropénica B81 Anemia perniciosa/por deficiencia de folatos B82 Otras anemias/inespecíficas B83 Púrpura/alteraciones de la coagulación B84 Leucocitos anormales B87 Esplenomegalia B90 Infección por VIH, SIDA B99 Otras enfermedades hematológicas/linfáticas/inmunológicas D. Aparato Digestivo [[Archivo:Digestive system diagram es.svg|thumb|Capítulo D''': aparato digestivo.]] D01 Dolor abdominal generalizado/retortijones D02 Dolor de estómago/epigástrico D03 Pirosis D04 Dolor rectal/anal D05 Prurito perianal D06 Otros dolores abdominales localizados D07 Dispepsia/indigestión D08 Flatulencia/aerofagia/dolor por gases D09 Náusea DI0 Vómito D11 Diarrea D12 Estreñimiento D13 Ictericia D14 Hematemesis/vómito de sangre D15 Melena D16 Rectorragia/hemorragia rectal D17 Incontinencia fecal D18 Cambio en las heces/en el ritmo intestinal D19 Signos/síntomas de dientes y encías D20 Signos/síntomas de boca, lengua y labios D21 Problemas de la deglución D23 Hepatomegalia D24 Masa abdominal NE D25 Distensión abdominal D26 Miedo al cáncer del aparato digestivo D27 Miedo a otras enfermedades del aparato digestivo D28 Incapacidad/minusvalía por enfermedad del aparato digestivo D29 Otros signos/síntomas del aparato digestivo D70 Infección gastrointestinal D71 Parotiditis epidémica/paperas D72 Hepatitis viral D73 Infección intestinal inespecífica/posible D74 Neoplasias malignas del estómago D75 Neoplasias malignas de colon/recto D76 Neoplasias malignas de páncreas D77 Otras neoplasias malignas del aparato digestivo NE D78 Neoplasias benignas/inespecíficas del aparato digestivo D79 Cuerpo extraño en tracto digestivo D80 Otras lesiones del aparato digestivo D81 Anomalías congénitas del aparato digestivo D82 Enfermedades de los dientes/encías D83 Enfermedades de la boca/lengua/labios D84 Enfermedades del esófago D85 Úlcera duodenal D86 Otras úlceras pépticas D87 Alteraciones funcionales del estómago D88 Apendicitis D89 Hernia inguinal D90 Hernia de hiato D91 Otras hernias abdominales D92 Enfermedad diverticular del intestino D93 Síndrome de colon irritable D94 Enteritis crónica/colitis ulcerosa D95 Fisura anal/absceso perianal D96 Oxiuros/áscaris/otros parásitos D97 Enfermedades hepáticas NE D98 Colecistitis/colelitiasis D99 Otras enfermedades del aparato digestivo F. Ojo y Anejos [[Archivo:Eye scheme mulitlingual.svg|thumb|Capítulo '''F: ojos y anejos.]] F01 Dolor ocular F02 Ojo rojo F03 Secreción ocular F04 Puntos flotantes/manchas F05 Otros signos/síntomas visuales F13 Sensaciones anormales en los ojos F14 Movimientos anormales de los ojos F15 Aspecto anormal de los ojos F16 Signos/síntomas de los párpados F17 Signos/síntomas en relación con gafas F18 Signos/síntomas en relación con lentes de contacto F27 Miedo a una enfermedad ocular F28 Incapacidad/minusvalía de ojo y anejos F29 Otros signos/síntomas oculares F70 Conjuntivitis infecciosas F71 Conjuntivitis alérgica F72 Blefaritis/orzuelo/chalazión F73 Otras infecciones/inflamaciones de los ojos F74 Neoplasias de ojos/anejos F75 Contusión/hemorragia de ojos/anejos F76 Cuerpo extraño en el ojo F79 Otras lesiones oculares F80 Obstrucción del conducto lagrimal en el lactante F81 Otras anomalías oculares congénitas F82 Desprendimiento de retina F83 Retinopatía F84 Degeneración de la mácula F85 Úlcera corneal F86 Tracoma F91 Alteraciones de la refracción F92 Catarata F93 Glaucoma F94 Ceguera/reducción de la agudeza visual F95 Estrabismo F99 Otras enfermedades/problemas de salud de ojos/anejos H. Aparato Auditivo thumb|Capítulo H: [[oído.]] H01 Dolor de oído/oreja H02 Signos/síntomas auditivos H03 Zumbido/ tinnitus /acúfenos H04 Secreción por el oído H05 Sangre en/del oído H13 Sensación de taponamiento H15 Preocupación sobre la apariencia de las orejas H27 Miedo a una enfermedad del oído H28 Incapacidad/minusvalía del aparato auditivo H29 Otros signos/síntomas del oído/oreja H70 Otitis externa H71 Otitis media/miringitis aguda H72 Otitis media serosa H73 Salpingitis de la trompa de Eustaquio H74 Otitis media crónica H75 Neoplasias del aparato auditivo H76 Cuerpo extraño en el oído H77 Perforación del tímpano H78 Lesión superficial del oído/oreja H79 Otras lesiones del aparato auditivo H80 Anomalías congénitas del aparato auditivo H81 Cera excesiva en el conducto auditivo H82 Síndromes vertiginosos H83 Otoesclerosis H84 Presbiacusia H85 Trauma acústico H86 Sordera H99 Otras enfermedades del aparato auditivo K. Aparato Circulatorio [[Archivo:Circulatory System no tags.svg|thumb|Capítulo K''': aparato circulatorio.]] K01 Dolor cardíaco/atribuido al corazón K02 Opresión/presión cardíaca K03 Dolor cardiovascular NE K04 Palpitaciones/percepción de los latidos cardíacos K05 Otras irregularidades del ritmo cardíaco K06 Venas ingurgitadas K07 Tobillos hinchados/edematosos K22 Factor de riesgo para enfermedad cardiovascular K24 Miedo a un infarto de miocardio K25 Miedo a la hipertensión K27 Miedo a otras enfermedades cardiovasculares K28 Incapacidad/minusvalía por enfermedad cardiovascular K29 Otros signos/síntomas cardiovasculares K70 Enfermedades infecciosas cardiovasculares K71 Fiebre reumática/enfermedad reumática cardíaca K72 Neoplasias cardiovasculares K73 Anomalías congénitas cardiovasculares K74 Isquemia cardíaca con angina K75 Infarto agudo de miocardio K76 Isquemia cardíaca sin angina K77 Insuficiencia cardíaca K78 Fibrilación auricular/aleteo auricular K79 Taquicardia paroxística K80 Arritmia cardíaca NE K81 Soplos cardíacos/arteriales NE K82 Enfermedad pulmonar cardíaca K83 Enfermedad valvular cardíaca K84 Otras enfermedades cardíacas [[Archivo:Diagram of the human heart (cropped) es.svg|thumb|Capítulo '''K: corazón.]] K85 Elevación de la presión arterial K86 Hipertensión no complicada K87 Hipertensión con afectación de órgano diana K88 Hipotensión postural K89 Isquemia cerebral transitoria K90 Accidente cerebrovasclar/ictus/apoplejía K91 Enfermedad cerebrovascular K92 Aterosclerosis/enfermedad arterial periférica K93 Embolismo pulmonar K94 Flebitis y tromboflebitis K95 Venas varicosas en extremidads inferiores K96 Hemorroides K99 Otras enfermedades cardiovasculares L. Aparato Locomotor [[Archivo:Human skeleton front.svg - no labels.svg|thumb|Capítulo L''': esqueleto humano.]] L01 Signos/síntomas del cuello L02 Signos/síntomas de la espalda L03 Signos/síntomas lumbares L04 Signos/síntomas torácicos L05 Signos/síntomas de flancos y axilas L07 Signos/síntomas de la mandíbula L08 Signos/síntomas del hombro L09 Signos/síntomas del brazo L10 Signos/síntomas del codo L11 Signos/síntomas de la muñeca L12 Signos/síntomas de la mano y sus dedos L13 Signos/síntomas de la cadera L14 Signos/síntomas del muslo y de la pierna L15 Signos/síntomas de la rodilla L16 Signos/síntomas del tobillo L17 Signos/síntomas del pie y sus dedos L18 Dolor muscular L19 Otros signos/síntomas musculares NE L20 Signos/síntomas articulares NE L26 Miedo al cáncer del aparato locomotor L27 Miedo a otras enfermedades del aparato locomotor L28 Incapacidad/minusvalía del aparato locomotor L29 Otros signos/síntomas del aparato locomotor L70 Infecciones del aparato locomotor L71 Neoplasias malignas del aparato locomotor L72 Fractura de cúbito/Fractura de radio L73 Fractura de tibia/Fractura de peroné L74 Fractura de carpo/Fractura de tarso/Fractura de huesos de la mano/Fractura de huesos del pie [[Archivo:Ch post plan prof.jpg|thumb|Capítulo '''L: aparato locomotor.]] L75 Fractura de fémur L76 Otras fracturas L77 Esguinces y distensiones del tobillo L78 Esguinces y distensiones rodilla L79 Esguinces y distensiones NE L80 Luxación y subluxación L81 Otras lesiones del aparato locomotor NE L82 Anomalías congénitas del aparato locomotor L83 Síndromes del cuello L84 Síndromes lumbares/torácicos sin irradiación de dolor L85 Deformidades adquiridas de columna vertebral L86 Síndromas lumbares/torácicos con irradiación de dolor L87 Bursitis/tendinitis/sinovitis NE L88 Artritis reumatoide L89 Artrosis de cadera L90 Artrosis de rodilla L91 Otras artrosis L92 Síndromes del hombro L93 Codo de tenista o epicondilitis L94 Osteocondrosis L95 Osteoporosis L96 Lesión aguda interna de la rodilla L97 Neoplasias benignas/inespecíficas del aparato locomotor L98 Deformidades adquiridas de miembros L99 Otras enfermedades del aparato locomotor N. Sistema Nervioso [[Archivo:Nervous system diagram-es.png|thumb|Capítulo N''': sistema nervioso.]] N01 Cefalea N03 Dolor en la cara N04 Síndrome de piernas inquietas N05 Hormigueo en manos y pies N06 Otras alteraciones de la sensibilidad N07 Convulsiones/crisis convulsivas N08 Movimientos involuntarios anormales N16 Alteraciones del gusto y del olfato N17 Vértigo/vahído N18 Parálisis/debilidad N19 Alteraciones del lenguaje N26 Miedo al cáncer del sistema nervioso N27 Miedo a otras enfermedades neurológicas N28 Incapacidad/minusvalía neurológica N29 Otros signos/síntomas neurológicos N70 Poliomielitis N71 Meningitis/encefalitis N72 Tétanos N73 Otras infecciones del sistema nervioso N74 Neoplasias malignas del sistema nervioso N75 Neoplasias benignas del sistema nervioso N76 Neoplasias inespecíficas sistema nervioso N79 Conmoción cerebral/concusión [[Archivo:Four lobes animation small.gif|thumb|Capítulo '''N: cerebro. En azul el lóbulo frontal En amarillo el lóbulo parietal En verde el lóbulo temporal En rojo el lóbulo occipital.]] N80 Otros traumatismos craneales N81 Otras lesiones del sistema nervioso N85 Anomalías congénitas del sistema nervioso N86 Esclerosis múltiple N87 Enfermedad de Parkinson/parkinsonismos N88 Epilepsia N89 Migraña N90 Cefalea en racimos/''cluster'' N91 Parálisis facial/Parálisis de Bell N92 Neuralgia del trigémino N93 Síndrome del túnel carpiano N94 Neuritis/neuropatías periféricas N95 Cefalea tensional N99 Otras enfermedades neurológicas P. Problemas Psicológicos [[Archivo:Depressed.svg|thumb|Capítulo P': depresión.]] P01 Sensación de ansiedad/tensión/nerviosismo P02 Estrés agudo P03 Sensación/sentimientos depresivos P04 Sensación/sentimietos de irritabilidad/enojo P05 Sentimientos/conducta senil P06 Trastornos del sueño P07 Disminución del deseo sexual P08 Ausencia/pérdida de la satisfacción sexual P09 Preocupación sobre las preferencias sexuales P10 Tartamudeo, disfemia espasmódica, tics P11 Problemas de la conducta alimentaria en niños P12 Enuresis P13 Encopresis P15 Abuso crónico del alcohol P16 Abuso agudo del alcohol P17 Abuso del tabaco P18 Abuso de fármacos P19 Abuso de drogas P20 Trastornos de la memoria P22 Signos/síntomas del comportamiento del niño P23 Signos/síntomas del comportamiento del adolescente P24 Problemas específicos del aprendizaje P25 Problemas de las etapas de la vida en adultos P27 Miedo a una enfermedad mental P28 Incapacidad/minusvalía mental P29 Otros signos/síntomas psicológicos/mentales P70 Demencia P71 Otras psicosis orgánicas P72 Esquizofrenia P73 Psicosis afectivas P74 Trastornos de la ansiedad/estado de ansiedad P75 Trastornos de somatización/de conversión P76 Depresión/trastornos depresivos P77 Suicidio/intento de suicidio P78 Neurastenia/surmenage'' P79 Fobia/trastorno compulsivo P80 Trastornos de la personalidad P81 Trastornos hipercinéticos P82 Estrés postraumático P85 Retraso mental P86 Anorexia nerviosa/bulimia P98 Otras psicosis NE P99 Otros problemas psicológicos/mentales R. Aparato Respiratorio [[Archivo:Respiratory system complete es.svg|thumb|Capítulo '''R: aparato respiratorio.]] R01 Dolor atribuido al aparato respiratorio R02 Fatiga respiratoria/disnea R03 Respiración jadeante/sibilante R04 Otros problemas de la respiración R05 Tos R06 Epistaxis/hemorragia nasal R07 Estornudos/congestión nasal R08 Otros signos/síntomas nasales R09 Signos/síntomas de los senos paranasales R21 Signos/síntomas de la garganta/faringe/amígdalas R23 Signos/síntomas de la voz R24 Hemoptisis R25 Expectoración/flemas anormales R26 Miedo al cáncer del aparato respiratorio R27 Miedo a otras enfermedades del aparato respiratorio R28 Incapacidad/minusvalía del aparato respiratorio R29 Otros signos/síntomas del aparato respiratorio right|thumb|Funcionamiento del diafragma durante la respiración R71 Tos ferina R72 Faringitis estreptocócica R73 Forúnculo/absceso de la nariz R74 Infección respiratoria aguda del tracto superior R75 Sinusitis aguda/crónica R76 Amigdalitis aguda R77 Laringitis/traqueítis aguda R78 Bronquitis/bronquiolitis aguda R79 Bronquitis crónica R80 Gripe R81 Neumonía R82 Derrame pleural/pleuritis R83 Otras infecciones respiratorias R84 Neoplasias malignas de tráquea/bronquios/pulmón/pleura R85 Otras neoplasias malignas del aparato respiratorio R86 Neoplasias benignas del aparato respiratorio R87 Cuerpo extraño en nariz/laringe/bronquios R88 Otras lesiones del aparato respiratorio R89 Anomalías congénitas del aparato respiratorio R90 Hipertrofia/infección crónica de amígdalas/adenoides R92 Neoplasias inespecíficas del aparato respiratorio R95 Enfermedad pulmonar obstructiva crónica (EPOC) R96 Asma R97 Rinitis alérgica R98 Síndrome de hiperventilación R99 Otras enfermedades del aparato respiratorio S. Piel y Faneras [[Archivo:Skin-no language.PNG|thumb|Capítulo S': piel.]] S01 Dolor/sensibilidad anormal de la piel S02 Prurito S03 Verrugas S04 Inflamación/masa localizada S05 Inflamación/masas múltiples S06 Eritema/rash'' localizado S07 Eritema/''rash'' generalizado S08 Cambios en el color de la piel S09 Dedo de la mano/del pie infectado S10 Forúnculo/ántrax S11 Infección dermatológica postraumática S12 Picadura de insecto S13 Mordedura humana/de animales S14 Quemaduras/escaldaduras S15 Cuerpo extraño en la piel S16 Contusión/magulladura S17 Abrasión/ampollas/arañazos S18 Laceración/herida incisa S19 Otras lesiones de la piel S20 Callos/callosidades S21 Signos/síntomas de la textura cutánea S22 Signos/síntomas de las uñas S23 Calvicie/caída del pelo S24 Otros signos/síntomas pelo/cabellera S26 Miedo al cáncer de piel S27 Miedo a otras enfermedades de la piel S28 Incapacidad/minusvalía de la piel/faneras S29 Otros signos/síntomas de la piel y faneras S70 Herpes zoster S71 Herpes simple S72 Sarna y otras ascaridiasis S73 Pediculosis/otras infestaciones de la piel S74 Dermatomicosis S75 Candidiasis/moniliasis de la piel S76 Otras infecciones de la piel S77 Neoplasias malignas de la piel S78 Lipoma S79 Neoplasias benignas/inespecíficas de la piel S80 Queratosis/quemadura solar S81 Hemangioma/linfangioma S82 Nevus/lunar S84 Impétigo S85 Quiste/fístula pilonidal S86 Dermatitis seborreica S87 Dermatitis/eccema atópico S88 Dermatitis de contacto/alérgica S89 Dermatitis del pañal S90 Pitiriasis rosada S91 Psoriasis S92 Enfermedades de las glándulas sudoríparas S93 Quiste sebáceo S94 Uña encarnada S95 Molluscum contagiosum S96 Acné S97 Úlcera crónica de la piel S98 Urticaria S99 Otras enfermedades de la piel T. Aparato Endocrino, Metabolismo y Nutrición [[Archivo:Illu endocrine system.png|thumb|Capítulo '''T: sistema endocrino.]] T01 Sed excesiva T02 Apetito excesivo T03 Pérdida de apetito T04 Problemas de alimentación en el lactante/niño T05 Problemas de alimentación en el adulto T07 Ganancia de peso T08 Pérdida de peso T10 Fallo/retraso del crecimiento T11 Deshidratación T26 Miedo al cáncer del aparato digestivo T27 Miedo a otras enfermedades endocrinas/metabólicas T28 Incapacidad/minusvalía del aparato endocrino/metabolismo/nutrición T29 Otros signos/síntomas endocrinos/metabólicos/nutricionales T70 Infecciones endocrinas T71 Neoplasias malignas de tiroides T72 Neoplasias benignas de tiroides T73 Otras neoplasias endocrinas/inespecíficas T78 Conducto/quiste tirogloso T80 Anomalías congénitas endocrinas/metabólicas T81 Bocio T82 Obesidad T83 Sobrepeso T85 Hipertiroidismo/tirotoxicosis T86 Hipotiroidismo/mixedema T87 Hipoglucemia T89 Diabetes insulinodependiente T90 Diabetes no insulinodependiente T91 Déficit vitamínico/nutricional T92 Gota T93 Trastornos metabolismo lipídico T99 Otros problemas endocrinos/metabólicos/nutricionales U. Aparato Urinario [[Archivo:Urinary system.svg|thumb|Capítulo U''': sistema urinario.]] U01 Disuria/micción dolorosa U02 Micción imperiosa/frecuente U04 Incontinencia urinaria U05 Otros problemas de la micción U06 Hematuria U07 Otros signos/síntomas de la orina U08 Retención urinaria U13 Otros signos/síntomas de la vejiga urinaria U14 Signos/síntomas del riñón U26 Miedo al cáncer del aparato urinario U27 Miedo a otras enfermedades del aparato urinario U28 Incapacidad/minusvalía del aparato urinario U29 Otros signos/síntomas del aparato urinario U70 Pielitis/pielonefritis [[Archivo:KidneyStructures.svg|thumb|Capítulo '''U: riñón.]] U71 Cistitis/otras infecciones urinarias U72 Uretritis U75 Neoplasias malignas de riñón U76 Neoplasias malignas de la vejiga urinaria U77 Otras neoplasias malignas del aparato urinario U78 Neoplasias benignas del aparato urinario U79 Neoplasias NE del aparato urinario U80 Lesiones del aparato urinario U85 Anomalías congénitas del aparato urinario U88 Nefrosis/glomerulonefritis U90 Albuminuria/proteinuria ortostática U95 Cálculos urinarios U98 Análisis anormales de orina NE U99 Otros problemas/enfermedades urinarias W. Planificación Familiar, Embarazo, Parto y Puerperio [[Archivo:Pregnancy month by month.gif|thumb|Capítulo W''': embarazo.]] W01 Cuestiones acerca del embarazo W02 Miedo a estar embarazada W03 Hemorragia antes del parto W05 Vómito/náusea del embarazo W10 Contracepción postcoital W11 Contracepción oral, en la mujer W12 Contracepción intrauterina W13 Esterilización/planificación familiar, en la mujer W14 Otros métodos de contracepción, en la mujer W15 Infertilidad femenina W17 Hemorragia posparto W18 Otros signos/síntomas del posparto W19 Signos/síntomas de la mama/lactancia W21 Preocupación sobre la apariencia en el embarazo W27 Miedo a las complicaciones del embarazo W28 Incapacidad/minusvalía por el embarazo/parto/puerperio W29 Otros signos/síntomas del embarazo/parto/puerperio W70 Infección/sepsis puerperal W71 Otras enfermedades infecciosas en el embarazo/parto/puerperio W72 Neoplasias malinas en conexión con el embarazo W73 Neoplasias benignas/inespecíficas en conexión con el embarazo W75 Lesiones que complican el embarazo W76 Anomalías congénitas que complican el embarazo W78 Embarazo W79 Embarazo no deseado W80 Embarazo ectópico W81 Toxemia del embarazo W82 Aborto espontáneo W83 Aborto provocado W84 Embarazo de alto riesgo W85 Diabetes gestacional W90 Parto normal/recién nacido vivo W91 Parto normal/recién nacido muerto W92 Parto complicado/recién nacido vivo W93 Parto complicado/recién nacido muerto W94 Mastitis puerperal W95 Otros problemas/enfermedades mamarias en el embarazo/puerperio W96 Otras complicaciones del puerperio W99 Otros problemas/enfermedades del embarazo/parto X. Aparato Genital Femenino y Mamas [[Archivo:Female anatomy.svg|thumb|Capítulo '''X: aparato genital femenino.]] [[Archivo:Scheme female reproductive system-es.svg|thumb|Capítulo X''': aparato genital femenino.]] X01 Dolor genital femenino X02 Dolor menstrual X03 Dolor intermenstrual X04 Dolor en el coito, en la mujer X05 Menstruación ausente/escasa X06 Menstruación excesiva X07 Menstruación irregular/frecuente X08 Sangrado intermenstrual X09 Signos/síntomas premenstruales X10 Aplazamiento provocado de la menstruación X11 Signos/síntomas menopáusicos X12 Sangrado posmenopáusico X13 Sangrado postcoital X14 Secreción/flujo vaginal excesivo X15 Otros signos/síntomas vaginales X16 Otros signos/síntomas vulvares X17 Otros signos/síntomas de la pelvis femenina X18 Dolor mamario, en la mujer [[Archivo:Breast anatomy normal.jpg|thumb|Capítulo '''X: mama.]] X19 Masa/bulto mamario, en la mujer X20 Signos/síntomas de los pezones, en la mujer X21 Otros signos/síntomas mamarios, en la mujer X22 Preocupación por la apariencia de las mamas, en la mujer X23 Miedo a una enfermedad de transmisión sexual, en la mujer X24 Miedo a una disfunción sexual, en la mujer X25 Miedo al cáncer genital femenino X26 Miedo al cáncer de mama, en la mujer X27 Miedos a otras enfermedades genitales femeninas/de mama X28 Incapacidad/minusvalía del aparato genital femenino/mamas X29 Otros signos/síntomas del aparato genital femenino/mamas X70 Sífilis, en la mujer X71 Gonorrea, en la mujer X72 Candidiasis genital, en la mujer X73 Tricomoniasis genital, en la mujer X74 Enfermedad inflamatoria pélvica X75 Neoplasias malignas de cuello de útero X76 Neoplasias malignas de la mama, en la mujer X77 Otras neoplasias genitales femeninas X78 Fibromioma uterino X79 Neoplasias benignas de mama, en la mujer X80 Neoplasias benignas del aparato genital femenino X81 Neoplasias genitales femeninas inespecíficas/otras X82 Lesiones genitales femeninas X83 Anomalías congénitas del aparato genital femenino X84 Vaginitis/vulvitis NE X85 Otros problemas del cuello de útero X86 Citología cuello de útero anormal X87 Prolapso uterovaginal X88 Mastopatía fibroquística X89 Síndrome de tensión premenstrual X90 Herpes genital, en la mujer X91 Condiloma acuminado, en la mujer X92 Infección genital femenina por clamidias X99 Otras enfermedades del aparato genital femenino/mamas Y. Aparato Genital Masculino y Mamas [[Archivo:Male anatomy blank.svg|thumb|Capítulo Y''': aparato genital masculino.]] Y01 Dolor en el pene Y02 Dolor en escroto/testículos Y03 Secreción uretral, en el hombre Y04 Otros signos/síntomas del pene Y05 Otros signos/síntomas de escroto/testículos Y06 Signos/síntomas prostáticos Y07 Impotencia orgánica NE Y08 Otros signos/síntomas de la función sexual masculina Y10 Infertilidad masculina Y13 Esterilización masculina Y14 Otros métodos de planificación familiar masculina Y16 Signos/síntomas mama, en el hombre Y24 Miedo a una disfunción sexual, en el hombre Y25 Miedo a una enfermedad de transmisión sexual, en el hombre Y26 Miedo a un cáncer del aparato genital masculino Y27 Miedo a otras enfermedades del aparato genital masculino Y28 Incapacidad/minusvalía del aparato genital masculino Y29 Otros signos/síntomas del aparato genital masculino Y70 Sífilis, en el hombre Y71 Gonorrea, en el hombre Y72 Herpes genital, en el hombre Y73 Prostatitis/vesiculitis seminal Y74 Orquitis/epididimitis Y75 Balanitis Y76 Condiloma acuminado, en el hombre Y77 Neoplasias malignas de próstata Y78 Otras neoplasias malignas de mama/aparato genital masculino Y79 Neoplasias benignas/inespecíficas de mama/aparato genital masculino Y80 Lesiones del aparato genital masculino Y81 Fimosis/prepucio excesivo Y82 Hipospadias Y83 Testículo no descendido Y84 Otras anomalías congénitas del aparato genital masculino Y85 Hipertrofia prostática benigna Y86 Hidrocele Y99 Otras enfermedades de la mama/aparato genital masculino Z. Problemas Sociales [[Archivo:Poor boy.jpg|thumb|Capítulo '''Z: problemas sociales.]] Z01 Pobreza/dificultades económicas Z02 Problemas de alimentos y agua Z03 Problemas de vivienda/vecindad Z04 Problemas socioculturales Z05 Problemas ocupacionales/del trabajo Z06 Desempleo/paro Z07 Problemas de educación/formación Z08 Problemas con la seguridad social/sistema del bienestar Z09 Problemas legales Z10 Problemas con sistema sanitario Z11 Problemas con el estar enfermo Z12 Problemas de relación entre cónyuges Z13 Problemas con la conducta del cónyuge Z14 Problemas por enfermedad del cónyuge Z15 Pérdida/muerte del cónyuge Z16 Problemas de relación con los hijos Z18 Problemas por enfermedad de los hijos Z19 Pérdida/muerte de un hijo Z20 Problemas en relación con los padres/otros familiares Z21 Problemas con la conducta de los padres/otros familiares Z22 Problemas por enfermedad de los padres/otros familiares Z23 Pérdida/muerte de los padres/otros familiares Z24 Problemas de relación con los amigos Z25 Problemas derivados de la violencia/agresiones Z27 Miedo a un problema social Z28 Incapacidad/minusvalía social Z29 Otros problemas sociales Véase también * Atención Primaria * Atención primaria de salud * Asistencia sanitaria * Asistencia sanitaria universal * CIE-10, Clasificación Internacional de Enfermedades * CDF, Clasificación de Derivaciones Fármaco-terapéuticas * Código ATC * DSM IV, Manual diagnóstico y estadístico de los trastornos mentales * Historia de la Medicina General en España * Juan Gérvas * Medicina Familiar * Medicina Familiar y Comunitaria * Médico de atención primaria * Médico de cabecera * Médico de familia * Médico general * Médico personal * Médico rural * Problema de salud * WONCA, World Organization of National Colleges, Academies and Academic Associations of General Practitioners/Family Physicians. Referencias Bibliografía * Bentzen N (ed). WONCA international glossary for general/family practice. Fam Pract. 1995; 12(3):341-69. Enlaces externos * CIAP-2 rúbricas * CIAP-2 versión abreviada * CDF (Clasificación de Derivaciones Fármaco-terapéuticas) * [http://www.whocc.no/atcddd/ Código ATC (Anatomical Therapeutic Chemical drug classification)] * Comité Internacional de Clasificación de la WONCA * Equipo CESCA * ICD-9-CM * [http://www.who.int/classifications/icd/en/index.html ICD-10 (International Classification of Diseases v. 10)] * [http://www.fmrc.org.au/icpc2plus/ ICPC-2 Plus (International Classification of Primary Care v. 2 Plus)] * REAP (Red Española de Atención Primaria) * WONCA (Organización Mundial de Médicos Generales/de Familia) * WONCA Europe Categoría:Clasificaciones médicas Categoría:Manuales médicos Categoría:Atención Primaria Categoría:Libros de 1999 Categoría:Organizaciones médicas Categoría:Sistemas de clasificación Categoría:Libros de medicina Categoría:Terminología